


Aftershock

by sosser86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confession, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosser86/pseuds/sosser86
Summary: "Excuse me, miss?" Aziraphale politely, if somewhat nervously, asked the concierge. "I'd... I'd like a room. Please."He turned slowly to look directly at Crowley. "...For two."Crowley's mouth fell open, dumbfounded."Wonderful, sir. Will that be two beds or-""One bed," responded Crowley. He slammed down his very dark and shiny credit card on the counter. He replied to the concierge but faced Aziraphale while he spoke. "The largest, nicest one you've got!"The Apocalypse has been averted, and Crowley has tempted Aziraphale to a spot of lunch at the Ritz. But Aziraphale decides that a small detour is in order.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 254





	Aftershock

Unbeknownst to almost everybody, the world had almost ended. It was the kind of thing one should really be informed about, really. Nevertheless, mankind carried on, ignorant of how close they'd come to their end. An earthbound angel and demon, however, were only too well aware of how close their brush with annihilation had been. Not just humanity's, but their own. They had been condemned to death by holy water and hellfire respectively. 

And yet here they were, back on earth once again. Not just amongst people, as they had been from the beginning, but with each other. 

The walk from the garden bench was charged with emotion. Despite this, nothing of much interest was said between them as they made their way to their destination. They idly chatted, still trying to wrap their minds around the full enormity of what had just happened. They walked side by side as they always had, despite the insurmountable victory they had accomplished. They had yet to put into words what they were thinking, as their thoughts raced by too quickly to be comprehended. 

The impressive exterior of the Ritz came into view up ahead. The familiar sense of excitement grew inside them; the mixed emotions of joy and fear of being together in public. 

Once the initial reaction had passed, however, Aziraphale did something he rarely did: he entertained new thoughts. The realisation had just begun to sink in. _  
_

_There was no reason to hide anymore._

A spark inside Aziraphale began to turn into a blaze. 

As they entered the lobby together, Aziraphale felt something in his chest rise up. There was the entrance to the restaurant, just as they'd planned. However, his heart tugged in a different direction, one he'd quashed countless times. With each step, his instinct told him otherwise. That same instinct had told him to give away his flaming sword, to shelter a demon under his wing, to protect a unique child in his moment of need, and how to decipher a prophesy to save them both. It had helped him so much over the years, so why shouldn't he just...? 

The restaurant host at his podium was within sight. All they had to do was walk over, order a table for two, and... 

_No._

_Not today._

_Not after everything they'd been through._

Aziraphale's feet stopped. Crowley noticed the emptiness at his side and turned. "Everything alright, angel?" 

_Yes. Yes, it truly was._

The host had recognised him across the lobby. 

"Ah, Mr Fell!" He called with familiarity. "Will it be a table for two this afternoon, gentlemen?" 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer... but the words would not come out. He paused for a moment, wringing his hands in contemplation. Crowley looked at him curiously and wondered if he should speak for him. 

Finally he replied. "Uh, n-no thank you, John, my dear chap. I'm afraid I've... just remembered some rather, uh, pressing business I should really attend to first. Perhaps later. Cheerio!" 

As he turned around to back out, he faced Crowley and gave him a brief yet very distinct look. Crowley understood, to some extent: _'This is important'_. He gave the host a shrug, and followed Aziraphale back out to the lobby. If Crowley was unsure what he was doing before, he was even more perplexed when Aziraphale crossed over to the other side. The side they'd never gone to before. 

"Excuse me, miss?" Aziraphale asked politely, if somewhat nervously. Both the concierge and Crowley looked up at him. 

"Good afternoon, sir. What may I help you with?" asked the woman behind the sleek desk. 

Aziraphale barreled on. "I'd... I'd like a room. Please." 

He turned slowly to look directly at Crowley, through his glasses. He looked at him expectantly. "...For two." 

Crowley's mouth fell open. He looked at Aziraphale, dumbfounded. Aziraphale raised his brows expectantly at him. 

"Wonderful, sir. Will that be two beds or-" 

"One bed," responded Crowley. He slammed down his very dark and shiny credit card on the counter. He replied to the concierge but faced Aziraphale while he spoke. "The largest, nicest one you've got!" He grinned dashingly, biting his lip. 

Aziraphale's heart soared in his chest and he could barely contain his smile. 

If the concierge saw their delight, she was too polite and professional to acknowledge it. Instead she tapped away at her keyboard and searched the monitor. "Let me see what we have. I'm afraid we don't have much available for walk-in bookings, but I'll see what I can do..." 

Aziraphale flicked his fingers where only one person in the lobby might have seen it. 

"Oh, well here we go! We've had a last minute cancellation for a two room suite with king sized bed. Will that be suitable, sirs?" 

Both of them were lost for a moment, and had to be asked a second time. 

"I'm sorry? Um, uh, YES! Yes, that would be lovely!" Aziraphale managed to get out. 

"And how many nights will you be staying?"

They looked to each other, Aziraphale for permission and Crowley for confirmation. 

"Let's make it... a week?" Crowley replied. There was a slight noise from Aziraphale's direction that might have been a gasp or a surprised huff. 

"Allllright, sirs, bear with me one moment, please, while I put your details into the system. This won't take too long. Would you like your luggage brought up to your room?" 

Crowley answered, "No luggage." 

Aziraphale nudged him. "Nonsense, dear. Our, uh, suitcases are in the car. No need to bring it up now. We'll bring it up ourselves later, if that's alright?" 

"Yes. 'Course," Crowley quickly recovered. 

"That's not a problem," replied the concierge, not letting on in anyway if she truly understood the situation. "You can always call through to us at the front desk if you need anything or have any questions. The bellhop will show you to your room. Here's your keycard and a brochure to our available amenities, including opening and closing times of the restaurant."

Aziraphale was about to inform her that he was already _well_ _acquainted_ with the restaurant's times, but he was in a hurry to be on their way. 

They followed the bellhop who led them to the lifts. The doors opened and the three of them stepped into the car. The bellhop stood in front of them by the buttons. To Aziraphale and Crowley, two immortals who'd been on earth since time immemorial, it was the longest ride they'd ever had to suffer through. 

Aziraphale and Crowley hadn't made eye contact since the front desk. They still stared dead ahead, and silent as could be. What wasn't said was felt, though; the space between them was electric. 

Aziraphale saw movement out the corner of his eye. Without even looking down, he knew what it was. Crowley's little finger was secretly reaching for him. Surreptitious as always, but shy and tentative as well. Aziraphale needed this affirmation, too, that this was really happening, and that they were together in this. He, also, extended his own trembling little finger. He felt it brush against Crowley's, desperately ready bridge the gap between them and to entwine- 

The elevator car lurched as they reached their floor. Their hands snapped back at their sides as a reflex. The bell chimed, and they stepped out. 

They were led down the hall and to their suite. The bellhop showed them inside, pointing out the rooms' features. Crowley sauntered around slowly, regarding the rooms with practiced disinterest. Aziraphale assured the young man that everything looked tip-top, and was perhaps a little too eager to bid him on his way. Finally, he closed the door which locked soundly. 

Aziraphale paused at the door, as if he was waiting for someone to come bursting through and interrupt them. 

It never came. 

They were alone.

They had their privacy. 

_They had their freedom._

Unsure of what to do next, Crowley sat down on the end of the bed. The silence between them was deafening.

Aziraphale turned to face Crowley.

"I'm sorry..." he said, his voice unsteady and hushed. "...But if I didn't do that... I might have lost all my nerve!"

The space between them evaporated immediately. Crowley instantly threw his arms open wide and Aziraphale rushed into them. They clung to each other tightly; not a space for even a breath between them. However, some things don't need breath. Angels and demons, for example, or expressions of true love.

A lot can be accomplished in a week. God created the World in six days and rested on the seventh. For an angel and a demon, they can slough off the shackles that held them back from being themselves. Walls can be broken down around guarded hearts, and the love within them can finally be allowed to flow freely. They can make the world they always wanted for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the meta post on Tumblr about the energy between them at the Ritz, post-trial, seeming like an "afterglow". Since the Ritz is a hotel, after all, who's to say the "To the world" toast didn't happen a week or so later?
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> And big thanks to my friends  
> [Falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/works)  
> and [Aethelflaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/works) for their encouragement, support, and inspiration. If you get the chance, please check out their works.


End file.
